


Shinaya Collection 2

by Dr_J33



Series: Shinaya Collection [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group plays a game together, but things start to get a bit too serious for Shintaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game On

shintaro rushed out of a ruined building, sniper rifle in hand as he dove behind cover. 

"Where the hell are you guys?!" Shintaro yelled into the voice chat.

The four friends had made it a tradition to play the latest shooter game, Gun-run together weekly. 

"I'm racking up points!" Replied Takane, easily dispatching enemies elsewhere on the map.

"Sorry." Said Haruka, I stepped out to grab a snack. He was most likely hiding somewhere on the map while he got food.

Shintaro noticed a bright red Super-hero like avatar clutching a smg running up to his position and taking cover next to him.

"There you are Ayano." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro looked over Ayano's Avatar.

"Thought you were going to change your avatar." Said Shintaro.

"I was, but it grew on me." replied Ayano. "Yours isnt bad either." 

Shintaro's avatar resembled himself wearing a black trenchcoat with a red shirt underneith, as opposed to Ayano's which looked like a typical comic book superhero, mask and all.

"So whats the plan?" Asked Ayano.

"The enemy base is just up ahead." Replied Shintaro. "If you can grab the flag, I can cover you from here." 

"Sounds good." Said Haruka through voice chat. "We'll be there soon." 

Shintaro got into position to cover Ayano.

"Go!" 

Ayano made a dash for the enemy base, firing at some enemies as she passed, but mor often than not missing.

Ayano was not very good at the game, but Shintaro was.

Shintaro easily picked off most of the enemies that got in Ayano's way.

Ayano made it to the enemy base and took their flag, carrying it on her back. 

"Got it!" Cheered Ayano

Shintaro continued to provide covering fire as Ayano made her way towards him, it seemed that their plan would work out, but nothing ever goes according to plan. 

An enemy vehicle drove in out of seemingly nowhere, ramming into Ayano. The crash sent her colliding into a wall and knocked away half her health. 

"Ayano" Shintaro shouted

If he hadn't been using a private voice chat, the enemy would have known he was there, but the only people who heard him were Ayano herself, Takane, and Haruka.

Four enemy soldiers got out of the vehicle and approached Ayano. They were making gestures towards eachother as though they were talking, but their mouths didn't seem to move. Most likely they were using a private voice chat as well.

Shintaro tried to shoot at them, but upon attempting to fire the first shot, the gun could not fire, he was out of sniper rifle ammo.

"Damn." 

Shintaro switched to his secondary weapon, A stockless pump action shotgun. 

"They're too far to get a clear shot." Muttered Shintaro.

One of the enemies aimed his handgun at Ayano. She raised her Smg, but the enemy shot it out of her hand. 

"Oh no......" 

The enemies aimed their guns at Ayano.

"NOOO!!!" Screamed Shintaro.

Shintaro vaulted over his cover and started charging at the four.

"Get away from her!" Yelled Shintaro.

Shintaro felt he was close enough to use his shotgun and started firing. The first shot missed, alerting the enemies to his presence, while the second shot went directly into one of the enemies' heads, "killing" him. As his body dissolved into code, his friends started firing.

"Stay away from her!" Shintaro yelled.

The next thing Shintaro knew he was being pelted with gunfire, his health in the red. He fell onto the ground.

"No! Ayano!" 

Suddenly one of the enemies was hit by a bullet and dissolved into code like his friend had moments ago. Shintaro saw the familiar form of Takane's avatar run past him with her dual handguns, he also saw Haruka's "Konoha" avatar come up from behind and take down another enemy with an assault rifle. Shintaro could tell the last guy was scared. He tried to run, but Takane ran in front of him, pointing her gun directly at his head. 

"Boo." 

Takane shot him through the head. 

Haruka brandished a med-kit and started healing Ayano as Takane approached Shintaro's weakened avatar.

"Thanks." Said Shintaro.

Takane started healing Shintaro with her own med-kit. 

"Well we heard you yelling over the voice chat." Said Takane. 

Takane cleared her throat and started imitating Shintaro's tone of voice. 

"Oh I'll save you Ayano, the bad men wont hurt you." 

"I-Its not like that!" Said Shintaro. 

The now healed Shintaro got up.

"Well lets get moving." Said Takane, Reloading her guns. "We need to get the flag back to base."

Ayano got up and picked up her Smg before approaching Takane.

"Thanks.... For distracting them." Said Ayano.

"No problem......" Replied Shintaro.

Takane glared at them.

"Today people! Today!"

Haruka and Takane got into a defensive position in front of Ayano while Shintaro was right behind her.

"Lets move." Said Shintaro.

They moved in formation, ready to protect the flag and its carrier at all costs.


	2. Sometimes I dream of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro has a dream.

Shintaro, or as he was referred to by his subjects, Supreme ruler Kisaragi, looked over his kingdom from the balcony of his soda castle. He was the supreme monarch of Neetopia, and all of its bunny subjects. He had all the soda he could drink and more power than anyone in the area. His royal jersey cape fluttered in the wind against his royal armor, which was made out of soda cans. Even his crown was made out of soda cans.

"Tis a fine day." Shintaro Declared. "Perhaps I shall take a walk in my soda garden with my wife."

He stepped inside his castle and made his way to the throne room where his wife, Her Sexiness Ayano was hitting in her throne next to his reading the newest jojo's bizzare adventure manga. 

"Hello my beloved." Said Shintaro

Upon seeing her husband, Ayano rose from her throne, her soda can dress making a rattle as she moved. 

"Hello my darling husband." Said Ayano.

"I was just about to take a walk in my soda garden and I was wondering if you would care to join me." Said Shintaro.

"Why of course, I love walking in the soda garden!" Said Ayano.

They linked arms and started their walk towards the royal soda garden.

\---------

Ayano and Shintaro happily walked through the royal soda garden, hand in hand.

"Do we have any appointments today?" Asked Shintaro. 

"Yes, we have a meeting with Sir Eats-allot, and Bitch." Replied Ayano.

"Oh..... Right......" Said Shintaro, knowing he would not enjoy the meeting. 

"You know, maybe we can have some alone time tonight...." 

"The usual?" Asked Ayano.

"If you mean you feeding me chocolate while telling me how smart I am, then yes." Replied Shintaro.

"And afterwards we can make lo-"

Ayano was interupted as a can of beans hit Shintaro in the face.

\------

Shintaro awoke in his bed to a can of beans hitting his head.

"Onii chan wake up!" Screamed a familiar voice.

His sister Momo was standing in the doorway.

"Your going to be late for school!!!!!" 

Shintaro glared at Momo with a look of pure rage.

"Its sunday Momo...... Theres no school." Said Shintaro angerly.

"O-oh....... Sorry." Said Momo. "You not mad are-"

Shintaro chucked a nearby pair of scissors at Momo which flew right past her head and embedded themselves in the wall behind her. The young girl ran off in horror as Shintaro groaned and knocked the can of beans out of his bed.

"Can't I just dream!?"


	3. That Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you see for yourself this time.

Shintaro looked at the note he held in his hands, then t the Tateyama residence in front of him. Momo had sent him to deliver a note to Kenjirou, explaining that she was going to go on tour for a month and miss classes. Why she couldn't deliver it herself, he would never know.

He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Ayano's mother Ayaka.

"Oh Shintaro." Greeted Ayaka. "Did you come to see Ayano?" 

"No, I have a note for your husband." Replied Shintaro.

"Hes in the lab, Come on in and I'll go get him." 

Shintaro wanted to just drop off the note and leave but he might as well go inside and humor her, maybe he'd run into Ayano. 

Shintaro went inside and took a seat on the couch, Ayaka left him to get Kenjirou. 

"Wonder what Ayano is doing ri-"

Suddenly a steam of cold water hit Shintaro 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" 

Shintaro saw two smaller boys, Ayano's adoptive brothers Seto and Kano both holding squirt guns. 

"Intruder! Get him!" Shouted Kano. The next Thing Shintaro knew they started firing at him.

"HEY!"

Shintaro got up and ran away from them, rushing into the first door he could find and closing it shut behind him.

"He got away...." Said Seto. 

"He has to come out eventually." Said Kano.

Shintaro leaned against the door, eyes closed and let out a sigh.

"That was close." 

Shintaro slowly opened his eyes, but they immediately shot open the moment he realized he was not alone. 

Ayano was standing in in front of the shower, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Most likely because she was naked. Yep, butt naked.

Her body was dripping wet, she probably just got out of the shower, a bright blush covered her face, her figure was quite slender, and her breasts..... Were average sized. Not that Shintaro cared, he was a leg man after all, and she had some FINE legs.

Shintaro blushed. He was feeling an odd mixture of Embarassment, Fear, joy, and.... Indigestion?

They remained in their awkward staredown until Ayano spoke the first word.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

Very loudly might I add.

Ayano grabbed a towel to cover her body as Shintaro covered his eyes. 

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRYYOURBROTHERSJUSTCHASEDMEANDIHADTOHIDEIHADNOIDEAYOUWEREINHERENAKEDISWEAR-"

"J-Just get out!" Screamed Ayano.

Shintaro quickly spun around to open the door, but he slipped on a small puddle of water and fell onto Ayano.

Shintaro had landed on top of Ayano's naked form in the most sugestive pose possible, and his hand had landed on her breast, he wanted to take it away, but his body no longer followed his commands.

Their blushes grew even brighter. 

"Shit!" Thought Shintaro. "Theres no way this could get any worse!" 

Suddenly the door opened and Kenjirou stood in the doorway, staring at them.

"Shit!" Thought Shintaro.

Kenjirou simply looked at them for a couple seconds before speaking.

"I think we both know what happens next Mr.Kisaragi....." 

Kenjirou took a bonesaw out of his Labcoat.

"You get a three second head start." 

Shintaro wasted no time getting off of Ayano and booking it out of the home as fast as he could, not even realizing that he forgot to leave the note and silently hoping he wouldn't have to see Ayano for awhile. 

 

But those legs tho......

\--------


	4. The Power Of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro and Ayano are locked in the science room together, and Ayano's attempts to get them out lead to some interesting results.

Shintaro mentally swore that he was going to kill Takane. 

His gamer friend had tricked him and Ayano into locking themselves in the science room for reasons she never told them. 

Shintaro banged on the door but it would not budge. 

"Damn it she locked the door." Said Shintaro.

Ayano sat at one of the desks, looking around the room.

"Why did Takane do this?" Asked Ayano.

"Who knows?!" Replied Shintaro. "We're stuck in this room, nobody else is here, and I could miss dinner!" 

Ayano got up. 

"I do have one Idea." Said Ayano.

Ayano approached a cabinet and opened it.

"I know where dad keeps the chemicals." Said Ayano.

Ayano took out four different beakers, each containing some kind of chemical.

"One of these could melt through the door." Said Ayano.

Shintaro stared unimpressed at Ayano. She was stupid, cute, but stupid.

"Thats a dumb idea." Said Shintaro.

"Relax, I only grabbed ones labeled as acids." Said Ayano. "Its just a matter of-"

Without warning, all the chemicals slipped out of her grasp and fell onto the floor, beakers breaking and their contents mixing together on the floor into a pinkish liquid. The liquid emitted a pinkish smoke. 

"Damn it Ayano! It could be poisonous!" Said Shintaro. 

Shintaro ran over to Ayano and helped her up.

"Ayano!" 

"Shin.....taro....." Murmered Ayano.

Ayano began to sway back and forth.

"I never noticed this until now but, your so cute when your mad." 

"Wha-what!?" 

Ayano looked at him, her eyes were cloudy and she seemed to be intoxicated somehow. Not drunk intoxicated, more like happy intoxicated.

"The chemicals....." Muttered Shintaro. 

Ayano tackled Shintaro onto the ground, Shintaro's head was right next to the liquid now. 

"Why don't we..... Get closer." Said Ayano. 

The next thing he knew Ayano started kissing him on the lips, making the boy blush. After about half a minute, Shintaro closed his eyes and kissed back, the fumes he was inhaling had taken effect. They broke for air and gazed into each other's cloudy eyes. 

"God your amazing." Said Shintaro. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Replied Ayano. 

They started kissing again, only this time it was more deeper and passionate, tongues twisting together in a dance of desire. 

They were interupted by a sudden splash of water against thir bodies, snapping them to their senses.

"AYANO?!" 

"SHINTARO?!" 

They both scrambled to their feet and noticed Kenjirou standing nearby holding an empty wet bucket.

"There better be a good explanation for this." Said Kenjirou, shooting a death glare at Shintaro.

"Well you see......" Began Shintaro. "Ayano droped chemicals.... And Takane locked us both in here." 

"Takane you say...." Muttered Kenjirou. "I'll have to have a talk with her." 

Kenjirou set the bucket down.

"You both got lucky this time." Said Kenjirou. 

Kenjirou walked out, leaving the two youths behind.

"Remind me never to partner with you in chemistry class." Said Shintaro, not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

Though secretly, he didn't completely dislike it.


	5. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjirou overhears an interesting conversation.

\--  
Sequel to a simple misunderstanding.

\----

Kenjirou walked into his home to find Kido and Kano sitting at the table, reading magazines. 

"Hey there." Said Kenjirou. "Is Ayano home?" 

"Yeah." Said Kano. "Shes in her room." 

"Thanks." Kenjirou made his way up the stairs.

"You never mentioned that her friend was with her." Said Kido.

"I know." Replied Kano with a mischievous grin. 

\-------

Kenjirou approached the door to Ayano's room. He was about to knock when he heard a voice coming from the room.

"You ready?" 

"Yeah, just a sec." 

Kenjirou recognized the voices as Ayano and Shintaro. But why was he here?

He heard the sound of a zipper coming undone.

"Wow its so big." Said Ayano.

Kenjirou froze up.

"Is she....... No of course not, you raised her better than that." Thought Kenjirou.

"Will it even fit?" Asked Ayano.

"I've done this more times than you have." Said Shintaro.

"Well it is my first time." Replied Ayano.

Kenjirou ghasped.

"First time...... And what did Kisaragi mean when he said hes dont this before?!" 

He heard a bumping noise.

"Watch it." 

"S-sorry." 

Kenjirou cringed.

"Its nothing....." 

"I think I'm almost done." Said Shintaro.

"Oh hell no." Muttered Kenjirou.

No way was he going to become a grandpa. Kenjirou swung open the door. 

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He shouted "I REFUSE TO-" 

Kenjirou noticed Ayano and Shintaro both at Ayano's Desk, an unfamiliar computer was on it and an unzipped duffel bag lay on the floor.

"What the?" 

"Oh... Dad....." Said Ayano nervously. 

She rubbed her arm and looked away. 

" I can explain........ You see...... Shintaro gave me his old computer..... And he was helping me set it up....."

Shintaro nodded.

"Since I'm well knowledgeable when it comes to this stuff." Added Shintaro.

"I didnt want to tell you because.... I kinda wanted to set this up without you." Said Ayano. 

Kenjirou let out a sigh of relief.

"OH THANK GOD!" Said Kenjirou. "I thought you two were doing something unpleasant!" 

Ayano blushed.

N-No its not like that....." Said Ayano.

Kenjirou smiled.

"Finish up that computer quick." Said Kenjirou. 

Kenjirou left the room.

"Your dad is weird." Said Shintaro.

\--------

Kenjirou paced in the hallway.

"No this makes sense..... I just jumped to conclusions." Muttered Kenjirou. "I should appologize."

Kenjirou approached Ayano's room and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for just barging in earlier, that was-"

Kenjirou's eyes shot open. 

A shirtless Shintaro kneeled over a blushing Ayano on her bed, their faces were inches apart. They did not even notice Kenjirou's presence. 

"That was fast." Muttered Kenjirou. 

Kenjirou reached into his coat and pulled out a ruler. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. From the other side of the door, one could hear screams of pain and Shintaro shouting that it is not what it looks like.


	6. Girl time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano has Takane over for a sleepover and thy talk about boys.

"I cant believe I'm doing this....." Muttered Takane.

Ayano had invited her over for a girls only slumber party. They were both in Ayano's room dressed in pajamas. They had done many of the typical sleepover activities. Painting nails, pillow fights (Takane won with a single blow), watching movies with hot guys in them, and now they were on to the games.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Ayano.

"I think this works better with more than two people." Said Takane.

"Come on, Pick! " 

Takane let out a sigh.

"Truth." Said Takane. 

"On a scale of one to ten how much do you like Haruka?" 

"EEHH?! What?!" Exclaimed Takane. 

"Be honest!" Said Ayano.

"I.... Meant to say dare!" Said Takane with a blush. 

Ayano smirked. 

"I dare you to call Haruka and ask him out." 

"Nine!" Shouted Takane. 

She buried her face in her hands to hide the blush. 

"Huh, I thought you would say ten....." Muttered Ayano.

Takane glared at her.

"My turn..... Truth or dare...." 

Ayano smiled.

"Truth." 

Takane chuckled. 

"What do you REALLY think about Shintaro?" Asked Takane.

Ayano's face turned the color of heroes.

"E-Eh..... Hes my best guy friend!" Said Ayano. "Yeah...." 

Takane smirked. 

"Liar...." 

"What makes you-" 

"When you went to the bathroom I snuck a peek at your diary." Said Takane

Takane started to speak in a tone imitating Ayano's.

"Shintaro was so cute today, Shintaro isnt that bad, I wish shintaro would hug me and kiss me and marry me so we can have lots of babies " 

"Okay you made up the last part!" Said Ayano.

"Confess." Said Takane. "Do you like Kisaragi?" 

Ayano gulped and closed her eyes.

"YES OKAY!? HES CUTE, HES SMART, HES ACTUALLY A NICE GUY ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM! I LIKE HIM OKAY!?" 

Takane smiled evily.

"Thats what I thought." 

Ayano was practically sweating now.

"P-pleae dont tell him!" 

"I wont." Said Takane. "Unless you give me a reason to." 

Ayano gulped.

"Why did I think this sleepover was such a good idea." Muttered Ayano.

Suddenly the door swung open and Seto rushed in.

"Sis! Kano just threw up!" Said Seto.

"What?! How did this happen?" Asked Ayano. 

"He ate some of that leftover takeout in the fridge and I guess it was expired." 

"I better go cl-" 

Suddenly an Idea popped into Ayano's head. She smiled mischiveously.

"Go help Kano, it'll get it cleaned up in a sec." 

Seto stepped out of the room.

"My turn." said Ayano. "Truth.... Or dare." 

Takane knew what she was planning.

"Truth!" Said Takane. "No puke duty for me!" 

Ayano's smile never left her face.

"Have you ever had erotic fantasies about Haruka?" 

Takane immediately got up and left the room.

"Vomit duty for me!" 

Ayano laughed

"Maybe sleepovers aren't that bad after all....."


End file.
